Pereza
by Kyrie HawkTem
Summary: Nara Temari sabía de antemano que el clan Nara se distinguía por tres poderosas razones, la primera era la inteligencia, la segunda sus poderosas técnicas y la tercera...esa que parecía más bien una regla que una distinción, como escrita en letras de oro, la pereza. pero en serio ¿tenía que aplicarse en su bebé ahora? ShikaTemaDai ¿es posible que un bebé este comiendo dormido?
Ella sabía, de antemano y por experiencia propia, que los hombres Nara poseían una inteligencia anormal, hombres con un gran coeficiente intelectual, toda una élite, empezando por el cabecilla del clan, unos genios a la hora de batalla capaces de idear estrategia tras estrategia, ella misma había sido testigo de cómo el antiguo cabecilla hizo las más increíbles estrategias en la Gran Cuarta Guerra Ninja. Cuando conoció al actual líder—su ahora esposo—había caído en un plan ideado por él en cuestión de minutos. Ese día que lo conoció y odió por ser derrotada, por qué ella sabía que había sido derrotada aunque el resultado distara de la realidad. Se sintió impotente al ver que no era la única en pensar rápido, al ver que tenía competencia y una muy dura. Sin darse cuenta fueron enganchándose cada vez más y más. Una parte de ella sabía que ese romance y amor había nacido por estrategia de él. Como siempre, un Nara inteligente, un genio

Otra cosa que sabía era de las técnicas secretas del clan Nara, el uso y control de las sombras. Aprendió que para un Nara las sombras son como su forma de vida, su vitalidad, casi cómo una madre a la cual hay que respetar y temer, sí, temer, caer bajo ese jutsu era tenebroso, perder el control total de tu cuerpo y moverte al antojo de su poseedor, técnicamente expuesto y a su merced. Debía admitir que cuando él jugaba con ella le gustaba que la atrapara con esa técnica. Poseedores de un amplio bosque del cual sólo ellos podían entrar, lleno de ciervos y secretos...grandes para ayuda del equipo médico de la aldea

Y por último, la más grande distinción de un Nara, _su pereza_.

Sí, así como eran inteligencia de élite y dueños de técnicas asombrosas eran unos vagos por naturaleza.

Nara Temari sabía que esa última era como la regla de oro para un Nara aplicada generación tras generación, escrita en letras de oro y recordada en los anales de la historia del clan.

Pero en serio ¿tenía que aplicarse en su bebé ahora?

Hoy era un día importante, este día, Shikadai cumpliría un año de edad. Lo había bañado con parsimonia, vestido con un hermoso kimono verde con cintillo en un tono más claro regalo de su abuela, lo había peinado y perfumado, el pequeño había quedado aún más perfecto y apetecible. Lo había sentado en su silla para bebés y le dio unas bolitas de arroz por qué el bebé de la nada reclamaba comida y ahora, justo ahora no habían pasado ni cinco minutos desde que le dio la primera bolita que el bebé estaba comiendo dormido.

SÍ, ESTABA COMIENDO DORMIDO

El pequeño heredero del clan estaba sentado, moviendo cabecita y brazos para comer sin embargo...¡se estaba quedando dormido!

Estaba anonadada, con la boca abierta y un tic parcial en el ojo izquierdo ni siquiera se movió cuando su esposo la abrazó por la espalda y respiraba en su cuello negando con la cabeza.

Nara Shikadai estaba comiendo dormido.

Sus ojitos estaban medio cerrados, su cabecita se tambaleaba de atrás hacia adelante mientras que son su manita regordeta atrapaba lo que había en la mesa sin siquiera ver y llevarlo a su boca para masticarlo pero la comida se caía de su boquita ensuciando su ropa nueva. Bostezando y comiendo medio dormido la poca comida que sí se quedaba dentro de su boca.

Si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona, estaría molesta, pero era su bebé y no sabía no como era que seguía de pie. Era demasiado tierno como para molestarse aunque estuviera arruinando todo su trabajo para dejarlo hermoso su celebración.

Suspiró y fue por la cámara.

Shikamaru al verla irse no pudo apagar la risa que desde hacía minutos estaba aguantando. Se acercó al bebé

— _Oe_ —acaricio su carita— _dirán que es por mi culpa, despierta._

Shikadai en cambio cerró más sus ojitos sin dejar de masticar. Derretido ante ese gesto, Shikamaru le beso la frente. Se retiró sentándose cerca del bebé cuando ella regresó a la cocina. Temari enfocó la cámara y como si el bebé supiera que ella tomaría una fotografía, con sus ojitos medio cerrados, sonrió.

¿Cuántas fotografías había tomado? Que importaba, estaba enamorada perdidamente de ese hermoso pequeñito que gestó durante nueve meses. Necesitaba capturar todo momento de él. Cada cosa de él.

— _Tendré que ponerle otra ropa_ —la rubia se sentó junto a su marido.

— _Al menos tus hermanos y mamá aun no llegan_ —la abrazó— _Te juro que yo nunca hice eso_

 _—Me apuesto a que sí_ —ella se rió y le dio un beso en el cuello.

El hombre observó al bebé, sería una copia idéntica de él de no ser por sus ojos, tan verdes y grandes como los de su madre a quien ahora no dejaba de observar, ella era tan hermosa. Tomo su rostro y la besó, le dio un beso tierno que solo rozaba la piel suave de sus labios, que casto se acerca reconociendo su aliento probando el sabor de su respiración, uno dulce que dejo caer poco a poco, como si estuviera tomando todo el tiempo del mundo para recorrer cada milímetro de su boca. Separándose de ella, se perdió en las lagunas verdes de sus ojos.

— _Shikamaru..._

 _—Lo sé_

Le dio un beso casto en los labios antes de levantarse e ir por Shikadai quien ahora sí estaba definitivamente dormido acostado en la mesa apoyándose con sus manitas con su carita cubierta de arroz. Antes de levantarlo tomó otra fotografía.

— _Gracias_ —la rubia se giró hacia el moreno que la miraba sorprendido

— _¿Por qué?_ —levantó una ceja sin dejar de mirarla

— _Por darme el mejor regalo del mundo_ —apretó a Shikadai contra ella— _nuestro hijo._

Él se sonrojo de pies a cabeza y frunció el ceño, completamente avergonzado, ella le dedicó una radiante sonrisa.

— _Hey, mini-Shikamaru_ —acarició la cabecita del bebé— _despierta, tendré que cambiarte y limpiarte, pequeño ciervo perezoso._

Shikadai abrió de poco sus ojos, miró a su madre y sonrió haciendo que sus ojitos verdes brillaran como el sol.

Esa tarde, Shikadai fue besado hasta el hartazgo.

.

No podía quejarse, realmente y aunque quisiera ese bebé tenía demasiado Nara en las venas. Y así lo amaba. Perezoso y vago, era su hermoso bebé.

* * *

 ** _..._**

 ** _Ay, espero que no haya quedado muy Ooc._**

 ** _Agradezco a mi sobrino Leo que fue mi fuente de inspiración para este fic, y es que me quedé en shock cuando lo vi dormido sin dejar de comer, es el fenómeno más extraño que haya visto en un bebé. No sé si sea su subconsciente que tiene sueño y a la vez su cuerpo que tiene hambre. Estaba que moría de incertidumbre y dulzura, ¿cómo pueden ser tan tiernos?_**

 ** _Es mi primer shot de Shikadai y les amenazo con que no será el único jeje_**

 ** _¡Les juro que lo amo, es tan tierno, tan hermoso, tan...muero!_**

 ** _Esto...¿algún review? ¿Alguien? ¿Hola?_**

 ** _Los amo_**

 ** _PD: en mi página de Facebook (Buscar como: ~Kyrie HawkTem) podrán encontrar varios Doujinshis ShikaTema al español así como varias viñetas que las hermosas y talentosas_**

 ** _Synthia_**  
 ** _Pixiv: Id=841112_**

 ** _ｔｏｍ等_**  
 ** _Pixiv: id=1745505_**

 ** _Me han permitido traducir para ustedes._**

 ** _Les mando un saludo enorme a quienes nos siguen en ShikaTema Always (Facebook) a quienes espero les guste este oneshot_**

 ** _Love u all_**

 ** _Ky_**


End file.
